muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Goblins
Goblin Performers I was wondering, do we want pages for every single performer who worked on Labyrinth? I know why we would want to, but with some of these there's not much more to write than "He/She worked as a goblin on Labyrinth." Some of these people don't have any film credits other than Labyrinth. I'm willing to work on adding pages for all of these people, but I'd rather get someone else's opinion first. --Gribbaziggy 20:27, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :You have good instincts. Pages where we have nothing to say and know absolutely nothing about the performer, like Trevor Freeborn, are in line to be deleted, especially since there's a list on this page, so their contribution is still noted. However, if you can make them interesting, like Peter Burroughs, with full sentences, background, and so on, and the potential for pictures, go ahead! As long as you feel like it, anyway. But don't pressure yourself to find something to say if there's nothing beyond Labyrinth. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:29, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for the help. I'm going to work on as many as I can so long as they have other connections or background recorded. --Gribbaziggy 20:38, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :::Which brings me to another question: How do you decide who is a Creature Shop Puppeteer and who is a Creature Shop Actor? If they're in a suit, they're an actor? --Gribbaziggy 20:40, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Suit performers, that is those inside a character, count as puppeteers by our definition, even if the individual performer is more of an actor by trade. So the goblin corps are all Creature Shop Puppeteers. The ballroom dancers, if any were to be added, would go under Creature Shop Actors. If they did both, they go under both. That is, Warwick Davis is also classed as an actor because he appeared, face showing and everything, no suit performance, in Gulliver's Travels. And Burroughs double counts as an actor because of MirrorMask; he's in heavy make-up and a clay mask, but while it obscures the features, it's not a suit performance/puppeteering role. Hope that helps! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:45, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Thanks! Helps a ton. I was having trouble figuring out where to categorize them. --Gribbaziggy 20:47, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::Coming back to this question, is it okay to remove a few of these pages? In Goblin Puppeteers, Robin Stevens, Fiona Beynor Brown and Trevor Freeborn are one line pages, with just this one credit. Under Voices, Douglas Blackwell is the same. There are also a couple of Goblin Corps that I think could go -- Anthony Georghiou and Katie Purvis. They each have two sentences. -- Danny (talk) 17:39, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :::::::Stevens and Blackwell are stubs. That is, there's a lot more info to add about them, even images. I just haven't gotten around to it, and not many others are working on all those stubs from the early days of the Wiki; I've been whittling it down with the Creature Shop Voice Actors, but a few still remain. You can see Blackwell's IMDb page here, and he also played Constable Oates in the radio Jeeves series, so I really don't want to lose him. I know I can always recreate such pages when you nuke them, but in cases like that, I'd actually prefer sticking an attention tag or something (or even on the whole Creature Shop Voice Actors category; while the proportions of good pages to stubs have gone up, I feel like I'm the only one working on those stubs). With the others, though, I've checked, and what's on those pages is pretty much all we know about them, so I'm fine with nuking. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:46, 21 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Fair enough. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 17:51, 21 February 2007 (UTC)